Too Late
by Cinderella54329
Summary: He broke her heart one too many times. What happens when that heartbreak can mend by someone else? First Fanfic R&R
1. Chapter 1

He loved her he really did. But her love was never enough. He had hurt her so many times that she just gave up hope.

She _did _love him. _Did._ Too many times she cried to her friends saying he did it again, but she would forgive him. That day in New York he really did leave. He left for the slut next door, he said she just wasn't that good enough anymore. So she lost all hope.

She stayed in her apartment for 1 month before finally just not caring anymore. She wasn't even mad she was… _angry. _Everything that made her thinks of him she tore down and burned. She wasn't mad anymore she was infuriated, totally pissed off.

_Oh I'm not good enough. HE is the one who is not good enough. What kind of guy breaks your heart so many times that you lose all hope? I thought I loved him, I thought he would be the one. He never will be though._

That day she turned into the female version of him. A sex goddess, she never once said no. She was getting more guys in a week than she had her whole entire life. Somewhere along the way though she actually found a guy who appreciated and loved her the way he couldn't. They fell so in love that she never once looked back at all the mistakes she made.

On October 22, 2020 he asked her to marry him and her response was one filled with tears and happiness and along the way a yes. There invitations were sent out a month later to everyone they cared about even _his _best friend.

_We Cordially Invite you to the Wedding of: _

_Rachel Barbara Berry and_

_ Brody Damien Smith_

_Where: West Chapel Church Lima, Ohio_

_When: Wednesday, March 5__th__ 12:00 p.m._

_Hope to see you there!_

As soon as Noah read the invitation his stomach felt like it had been punched, and he looked like someone had just SHOT his puppy.

_I should have never left her. I love her so much and I just wasted that. I have to stop her._

It was two weeks until the wedding. Noah already booked the flight, and hotel. He knew that she was going to take him back because they loved each other, little did he know.

It was the day of the wedding he took a taxi to the wedding. He thought, "This is it I will finally have her."

Rachel was so nervous. Her Maid of Honor was running late, and she was so excited at the same time. Her Maid of Honor is Kurt Hummel and her bridesmaids are: Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Frabray, Santana Lopez, and Marie Smith Brody's sister. Everything was actually going way better until she saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Her whole world just…_stopped._

How could Noah be here? She was supposed to live her life without him in the back of her mind. And out of all god damn places he just had to be there, at _HER _wedding.

Rachel told her bridesmaids and her Man of Honor she would be right back ignoring all the protests behind her.

He saw her and Puck's whole word had just been overwhelmed with happiness. She looked so beautiful, like she hadn't changed at all.

"What do you want Puck?"

That is when he knew something was off. She had changed he just wanted to hear her story, and for her to hear his.

"Rach, can we please talk somewhere else? Just for now then you can come back?"

_Yeah right _he thought _once we are done talking, I know she will want me back._

"Fine," said Rachel.

She led him to an empty room, away from everyone else, away from all the distractions.

"I asked you what you are doing here Puck."

"I need to talk to you, it's-it's important."

"Fine, talk."

"I need to tell you why I left. I guess I just didn't feel the spark anymore. But I never stopped thinking about you. Every day I would look in the mirror and think 'Wow I am such an idiot for leaving the love of my life behind.' Everything reminded me of you. Pictures I had of you, of…us. We were so happy together, and I threw it all away for some stupid slut. The reason I came here was to tell you that I still love you and I want us to be together. Not you and Brody or me and Jessica, I will give up anything, and do everything to just hold you one more time. To hear you say the words I love you slip from your lips. So please, PLEASE call off the wedding. I need you Rachel and I can't live without you.

_She had tears in her eyes when he was done speaking. Rachel now knew what she had to do for him and especially for herself._

"Noah…did you not think about how I felt? Hmmm? I cried for days, I stayed in bed for a month pitying myself for thinking I wasn't good enough, not pretty enough, just not…enough. Somewhere along the way I became a whole other person. I slept around trying to be the girl you left me for. I tried being some skimpy haired bimbo who didn't even love herself. Then I met Brody, and he turned me around, put me back on my feet hell, he was the one who actually _cared._ He never gave up on me not once. You threw me aside like I was trash. I fell in love with him and now we're getting married. I will always love you Noah I will never forget what we…had. Now, you're just…too late."

He looked broken, confused, and most importantly sad.

"Rachel please-

"I think you need to leave before things get out of hand"

"Goodbye Rach. I will always love you never forget that."

"Goodbye Noah."

As he left, Rachel put all those emotions away because the past is the past and she was now looking at the future.

But before she opened the door, she didn't see the four figures running away after witnessing what had just went down.

**Cliffhanger! What should I do for the next chapter?**

**Have the four people who saw what happened between Rachel and Puck convince her to go after her heart**

**Marry Puck**

**Or Marry Brody?**

**Please Review I would really appreciate all honest feedback!**

**And who else is excited for next week's episode? I know I am I just wish that Rachel would do it with Puck instead of Finn! See you guys with the next chapter sometime in the future.**

**Bye **


End file.
